


detention

by yikeshyuck



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae are soff bois, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, How Do I Tag, M/M, bambam's a lil shit, blink and you miss him - Freeform, but is comedic relief at the same time, got7? i think u mean gay7, he's not a regular prefect he's a cool prefect, i should stop now mkay bye, jackson is an insecure boyo, jin's there, jinyoung is actually a softie even though he acts like a tough lad, mark just wants to read his book, this bfc is like a snazzy bfc, yugyeom is there for the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshyuck/pseuds/yikeshyuck
Summary: in which a group of boys fromdifferent social groups are putin the same detention group.(short chapters)





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> this work is also posted on my wattpad on my account with the same name. hope you enjoy and please be patient with me, this is the first fic i've written in a while...
> 
> hope you have a snazzy day (:
> 
> EDIT [240320] : hey!  
this work is no longer on my wattpad, but i will be keeping it up here. 
> 
> i read through it again and realised how cringy my writing was and i'd like to think i've changed as a writer by now. i may come back and completely re-edit this, but if i don't, i'll be continuing to write other fics ♡

ROLES:  
mark tuan - the deep thinker  
im jaebeom - the musician  
jackson wang - the king  
park jinyoung - the heartbreaker  
choi youngjae - the angel  
bambam - the druggie  
kim yugyeom - the joker

it was a saturday and six boys were sat at six individual double desks, waiting for the arrival of the principal, their prefect and one more student. they were all put in detention.

all were waiting in silence, not daring to speak. one was tapping his fingers against his desk, one was reading aristotle, one was sitting slumped in his chair with his arms crossed, one was twirling his pen in his hand, one was playing with his sweater paws and one was doing a 360 scan of the room.

at last the final student was ushered in with much effort and he walked straight to the back of the room where he went up to the boy who was reading and practically pushed him out of his seat and spat at him saying he needed to move to the spare desk at the front, which he did with no protest whatsoever.

the principal, mr park and their prefect kim seokjin stood at the front of the classroom and mr park looked disapprovingly at the boys.

"for most of you boys here, i'd have expected better behaviour from you, whereas some of you are regulars to which i have to say get your act together or i'll be hounding you all your life, even after school," the principal looks directly at the boy at the back who smirks at him. 

"oh well parky, that shows just how sad your life is and just how much of a creep you actually are," he chuckles before leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. some of the boys laughed silently and mr park saw them and they immediately stopped. he went to the druggie's table.

"bhuwakul i will not tell you twice, get your feet off the table or you'll have detention for the rest of the month," mr park warned, but the boy still would not move his feet. 

"i'll move my feet if you call me bambam. sir," he tests the principal, putting the bottom of his boots on the table, leaving dirty marks.

"god help me," mr park mutters under his breath and bambam seems to hear him as he lets out a laugh. 

"not what i wanted to hear, but i'll answer to that youngman, sir," bambam knew he was putting on a show for the other boys and he was not disappointing them.

the principal gave up trying to tame the thai boy at that point and walked back to the front of the classroom to stand next to jin, who was currently examining his nails.

"seokjin, explain the task to the boys, i need to go to my office and sort some things out," the prefect nodded and the principal left the room, taking a look over his shoulder and glaring at the druggie.

jin sensed the atmosphere in the room was tense so he began to speak. 

"don't worry, i'm not here to scold you or anything like that. i'm just here to explain the task to yous and then i'll be off," the boys noticeably relaxed at hearing that so he continued to talk. 

"your task is to write an essay on social hierarchy in this school. park's going to be in his office all day, so stay quiet, but you can talk to each other. the door will be purposefully left open so that he can hear you better, but he's as deaf as a squid so i'd suggest you take a left if you want to go to your lockers. however, don't do anything to piss him off, he's already on tipping point because of bambam-" he gets interrupted by the thai boy saying that everyone's welcome for his service, but no one found that funny. jin continues. 

"as i was saying, you're going to be here all day so i suggest get to know one another otherwise this detention will go by like millenia on end. good luck and i hope you guys make it out alive," jin then walks out of the room and the boys are left alone with each other. 

"well this is going to be interesting..."


	2. deux

"well this is going to be interesting..." all heads shot up to see where the voice came from and it was from the other person sat in the middle of the room, who was still twirling his pen around in his hand.

"well well well if it isn't kim yugyeom. what did you do to get here pretty-boy?" bambam asks with a smirk. the joker gives the druggie the middle finger and turns away from the thai. 

another silence fell across the room, even the thai boy stayed quiet, all waiting for one another to break the ice.

"we should get to know each other. like jin said," a new voice speaks up and it turns out to be the king of the school halls. 

"who's gonna listen to you wang? you don't have your posse here so don't bother trying to popular your way out of this one," another voice rises from the silence and it comes from the notorious school heartbreaker. jackson looks wearily at the boy who doesn't give him the eye contact he knows the king wants.

"why do you hate me so much jinyoung?" the chinese asks. the korean scoffs.

"i've been to hell and back because of your group. people keep coming up to me saying that i broke their girl into pieces because i rejected them. it's not my fault that i'm not attracted to girls but they still come up to me! it's their own fault for not listening. heck, even the guys who know i'm attracted to guys who ask me out aren't my type and they still don't get the gist! so that's why i hate you. i have a valid reason to," the boys sit in shock, jaws unhinged at the realisation that their school heartbreaker is in fact gay.

"wait, all of you thought i was straight?" most nod except from one who's still playing with his sweater paws.

"oi, you. at the front on the left. you knew?" the boy nods shyly and jinyoung gives him a small smile in response.

"what's your name kid?" he implores. 

"ch-choi youngjae," the angel says, barely in a whisper.

"wow so cute, why don't you just kill everyone with your aegyo hm?" he rolls his eyes at youngjae.

"why don't you shut the fuck up bambam?" yugyeom pipes up and the druggie just shrugs him off then the room goes deafeningly silent yet again.

"oi, defsoul. can we hear one of your new amazing creations? one of your new stunning masterpieces of a song?" bambam provokes the musician, who to his own surprise hasn't lost his temper yet today but is now definitely on the verge of doing so and bambam receives his second middle finger of the day from jaebeom.

"awh, you're not showing us your songs because you don't think they're good enough? how humble of you," the druggie smirks and with that said, the room goes into pandemonium. jaebeom and bambam are yelling at each other, youngjae and jackson are on the verge of tears, jinyoung is lighting a cigarette and smoking up the room, yugyeom is trying to find a way out and our deep thinker is just trying to read his book, so when he cant get some silence he slams his fist on his table and everyone looks to the front where he's sat.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR PETTY BICKERING!" he snaps and the room stays silent. mark, satisfied with the new level of noise, returns to his book as if nothing had happened. 

the boys knew it was going to be a long day.


	3. trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that jinyoung and youngjae are friends is because they're next door neighbours, they just don't talk in school often. also the fact that in the last chapter jinyoung asks for youngjae's name is because he didn't know it was him sitting at the front (as the younger came in later than him) and because his eye sight is bad in this fic. he wears contacts, but forgot to put them in on the day of detention.

the seven sat in silence, each not really knowing what to do. even the deep thinker had put down his book as he'd just finished reading it for the third time this month.

"what, so we're going to be silent all day and actually write this essay? i think not, especially knowing most of yous," yugyeom speaks and looks directly at bambam, who doesn't give him the eye contact he knows the younger one wants. 

"yeah, well what are you gonna do about it prettyboy?" the druggie challenges and the joker just looks away unamused.

"hey b-bambam, what's your ac-actual name?" the angel barely whispers, all heads in the room turning towards him as its the first time he's properly spoken today. 

"oh well what's your name angel?" bambam fired back the question and at first the angel looks apprehensive to answer, but still does anyways. 

"ch-choi youngjae, i already s-said earlier..." he stutters and he swears he hears someone coo at his cuteness.

"ah yes, sorry for forgetting. an adorable name for an adorable boy," bambam says with a wink and youngjae blushes bright red. at the same time, the musician who isn't at all involved with this exchange feels his fingers clench into a fist at the druggie's flirt with the angel and shoots the side of his head a jealous glare. 

"if you all must know, my name is kunpimook bhuwakul. ugly, i know but all thai names are like that," he shrugs and now the people in the room see why he uses the nickname. 

"yah, im jaebeom. stop looking at bhawa-whatever like you want to kill him, everyone but jaejae is oblivious to your feelings," the heartbreaker scoffs and jaebeom looks a mixture of confused and frustrated. 

"wh-what feelings 'nyoungie hyung?" the heartbreaker looks surprised at the nickname used by the younger as youngjae only really used the nickname outside of school. 

"im jaebeom has a big fat massive crush on you and has done for aaaaaaaages," jinyoung smiles at the younger genuinely, eyes crinkling at the corners as he reassured his friend (who was also his neighbour, that's why they're so close) that what he said was true.

"beommie hyung, is-is that true?" youngjae asks, his eyes looking hopeful. the older smiles. 

"yeah i do," and those three words has the younger scrambling to his desk to give the musician a hug.

"youngjae-ah, would you like to be my boyfriend?" jaebeom asks sweetly, knowing the younger was sensitive. 

"yeah. i-i'd like that bu-but c-can we take things slow?" the younger asks, sounding apprehensive. the musician nods his head vigorously and he gives the younger another hug. it's as if they'd forgotten they were in a detention with five other guys who were subjected to watch this display of affection. 

"yo this is cute n all, but i wanna have lunch later without throwing up," bambam says off-handedly, feet up on the desk. at this point everyone glared at him and he put his hands up in defense. 

"geez i ws just kidding," he mutters to himself. he already knew he was on these people's bad side, but sometimes the thai wishes that he wasn't a troublemaker and that he could get along with everyone.

"right then, who's hungry?"


	4. quatre

"right then, who's hungry?" the group's heads snap forwards to see mr park standing in the doorway. everyone's hands shoot up and the principle chuckles to himself, knowing how hungry these kids could get on a bad day.

"sir? yeah, hi parky-boy. wouldn't it be a bit more suitable to eat in the cafeteria? i mean, it was designed to be the place to eat and you know its school protocol not to eat in any other room except there..." the druggie trails off and it seems as if he's made a valid point as the principal sighs and fires his shots back at bambam, getting up in his face.

"listen here kid, you think you're funny don't you? you like to entertain people, yeah? well who are you going to entertain when you're behind bars for being a felon hm?" mr park sneers, the thai boy rolls his eyes.

"you've just earned yourself another detention young man," the principal snaps. he looks at the rest of the room.

"this boy, bhuwakul, is a primary example of what you should not grow up like. now you may eat lunch in here, only because i don't want any of you to leave this room," at this point the king slowly raises his hand and the principal relaxes a bit before prompting the chinese boy to speak.

"sir, what if we need the toilet?" a valid question asked and the room erupts into chatter, pretty much everyone wanting to go to the bathroom.

"fine, everyone go hut come straight back. any tomfoolery will result in another detention for you along side mr bhuwakul. GO!" he motions to the door and the boys rush to the toilets.

\- -

a quick bathroom break later and the group is having lunch. bambam sits down at yugyeom's desk, the latter looking slightly annoyed with the older.

"yugi-oh, what have you got for lunch?" he snatches the paper bag out of the joker's hands to tip out the contents. yugyeom looks at bambam with disdain.

"plain old lunch. sandwich, an apple and some biscuits, can you leave now?" the joker says in an almost playful way.

"wow, i had no idea that the joker had such attitude," the druggie smirks and stays sat on yugyeom's table.

"hey there angel, what scran have you got?" he looks towards youngjae. the older lifts up his flask of tomato soup.

"substantial... yo what's up homeboy?" bambam plops himself down in the empty seat next to jackson. he shrugs in reply and takes out his lunch box. the contents were a salad pasta and a green smoothie.

"ah, ever the health enthusiast. it's a good thing you're taking good care of your body, self care is important homie," and the thai boy gives the older a fist bump and stands up from jackson's desk.

bambam proceeded to pester the rest of the boys to find out what they were having for lunch since he had no lunch of his own to eat. when he got to mark's desk, the older gave him one of his peanut butter and jam sandwiches as he had seen how the druggie had been eyeing everyone's food with envy, but never once bringing up his own meal. bambam looked incredulously at the deep thinker who was contentedly munching on a sandwich.

"why are you just giving this to me? you sure it hasn't been poisoned or something?" he questioned warily. mark chuckles.

"no, it's just your body language was telling me you needed food," the american says simply, then returns to eating his pb and j.

the room was then silent, but unlike the times before this it was a comfortable silence. not deafeningly quiet, but just a tranquil, candid peacefulness that the group hadn't been able to achieve since coming into the room. that silence was broken with a question that the boys knew was bound to come up during the day.

"so why are we all here?"


	5. cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentioned suicide attempt and implied rape.
> 
> whoops this got unintentionally depressing but it had to be done.
> 
> (also this is probably the longest chapter you'll ever get from me so enjoy(?))

"so why are we all here?" bambam asks, curious to know why most of these people are here. the boys moved to sit in a circle on the floor so that they were closer to each other and so they didn't have to yell across the classroom to talk.

since no one was talking, the thai spoke up again.

"well you all know why i'm here. for just being me. good ol' bad boy bambam and because parky hates my guts," some of the boys laughed and the thai is glad that he was able to relieve some of the tension which came from bringing up the question.

"well i'm here because i got into a fight and i skipped classes," the heartbreaker speaks up and nobody really looks shocked. jinyoung keeps talking.

"i wouldn't voulentarily skip class or get into a fight, it's just my friends are dicks and they wanted to 'know where my loyalty stood' as they all did those sorts of things and got told off, so they wanted me to get punishment with them as well," jinyoung shrugs and brushes it off as if the peer pressure was nothing.

"so you don't care about the peer pressure?" jackson asks astounded. jinyoung shakes his head.

"no, not really. it's not much of a big deal to me because they're still nice people, just rambunctious, rebellious teens," the heartbreaker chuckles lightly.

"wow i wish i were you then. i wish peer pressure didn't affect me so much..." jackson trails off, afraid to say anything more.

"in what ways?" the deep thinker asks, prompting the king to elaborate.

"you all see me as king of the halls. you think i get along with everyone, especially in my friendship group and i have a swell life at home. it's nothing like that. the smile i put on is just a facade so that no one will question why i'm feeling down, or will think that i'm faking it just for the attention. at school, i'm on the verge of being kicked out of my friendship group because i can get along with people and if you think that home is any better, there's my mum and dad yelling at me to be a better son. to do more schoolwork, to be the top of the class, to be the best at sports because they can't have a disappointment as a son. you know why i got put in here today? hm? it's because i had a pistol in my locker," jackson inhales deeply, wiping away the tears which are falling from his eyes. the group look at him in shock.

"i had a pistol in my locker and the janitor saw it, so he reported it to the principal. i was going to end it all the next day, but park got to me first and put me in detention. my 'friends' left me after that. they didn't want to be associated with a boy who had his reputation stained. my parents basically disowned me. they said they'd be finding a house for me to live in by myself and they'd move all my things out when they'd found one. everyone deserted me, just because i had one scratch on my pristine white record and i couldn't take it. i still can't deal with being a disappointment, " jackson finishes and by now his tears are flowing freely. nobody knows what to say and the gloom lingers in the air as the chinese boy continues to cry. youngjae moves over to comforts the older boy, rubbing his back and reassuring him the best he can that things will get better.

"i-i guess i can go next," youngjae stutters and turns the attention away from jackson and the king was thankful for that.

"w-well i'm in here be-because i got wrongly ac-cused for something i di-didn't do," he starts, takes a deep breath and continues to speak.

"i don't usually h-have this st-stutter but after this i-it just became a th-thing. i g-got put in here fo-for supposed voyeurism," at that point bambam burst out laughing but then shuts himself up as five judgemental pairs of eyes turn his way.

"d-don't worry. y-you can laugh about it. i kn-know i probably would. wait. i th-think that this might h-help," youngjae takes out a notepad from his backpack and flicks to a page. in neat cursive writing, he wills the boys to read why he was put in detention (as he'd already had to write to his mum about why he was put there).

\- -

i'll keep this short and sweet.

i was wrongly accused of voyeurism because a senior has more power in the school system over me, but i don't have those sorts of impure intentions that the guy said i had. even though i told him to stop many times, he just wouldn't listen and used me to his own satisfaction. heck, i don't even know his name so i could report him.

it was horrible. all of the touches, all of the kisses and bites are still etched onto my skin and the feeling might never go away. i felt so worthless and helpless, like i was only there to be his toy

when a teacher saw us, she immediately asked why we were doing it out in the open and the senior instantly answered that he was the one that was taken advantage of and that i drugged him and forced him to have sex with me and the teacher believed him, not me, not even bothering to ask me for my point of view. she looked at me as if i was some filthy piece of shit that nobody needed in society and that made everything at least x10 worse.

and this is a tabooed summary of why i'm in detention.

\- -

the boys looked at youngjae in shock, surprisingly the angel is not crying, but he looks as if he was wronged by the world and he most definitely was.

"thanks for sharing that with us jaejae, i know it must've been tough," jinyoung gives youngjae a small smile and the younger manages to reciprocate.

"i w-wanted to sh-share because i need p-people to be more aware th-that this is a p-problem," everyone in the room nods.

"snaps to that, thanks for answering youngjae," bambam says with an admiration for the soft boy. the latter smiles at the thai.

"well whilst the ball is still rolling, i might as well say why i'm here," all heads turn now to yugyeom.

"a bit of backstory first. i am the youngest of two kids and our parents are always on his back, nagging him constantly to be the best, to do well. my brother however, doesn't care about what our parents say. heck he doesn't care about what anyone else says. our parents though, they don't spare any attention to me. so i'm in detention because my brother set off stinkbombs in the staff room and i took the bullet for him. i know, sounds stupid, but i really love my brother and the lectures he gets from our parents, even though he doesn't listen, i know he flinches every time our parents tell him off and i know he didn't want another talking to, so i stepped in and took the blame, hoping he'd finally see how much i actually care for him, " yugyeom finishes, a sad look in his eyes.

"you know what, i admire you kim yugyeom," the druggie speaks up and the joker raises his brow, confused as to why the troublemaker would say that.

"even though you're supposed to be a trickster; a joker of sorts, you still have a clean record, well up until now but what i'm saying is you're a really cool guy when it comes down to it. you're level-headed and don't take things too far and know when to draw the line with a joke and ugh why is it taking me so long to say this, would you like to grab some coffee after school one day?" bambam finished and yugyeom looks like he's about to burst out laughing.

"what?! i'm not good with this feelings stuff..." he trails off and the joker smiles.

"seems like you're not good with words when you need to be too. yeah, i'll get coffee with you faster school," the younger replies and grins spread on both of their faces.

"you two should kiss!" youngjae squeals and jaebeom has to hold the younger back from pushing bambam and yugyeom's heads together so that their lips meet and the two boys blush at the angel's comment. yugyeom does give bambam a quick peck on the cheek though, further deepening the colour of the thai's blush.

the group sit in silence for a small while until the heartbreaker gets the discussion rolling again.

"jaebeom, care to share why you're here?" jinyoung prompts the older to talk, so he does.

"i'm here because i stole recording equipment. it's not my fault that school wasn't getting back to me fast enough about borrowing some equipment, especially since i couldn't stay behind after school because i have my grandma to take care of. yeah, grandma im isn't doing too great at the moment, but she's getting better. the deadline for my assignment was coming up thick and fast and since my family isn't too well off, i just ran off with the equipment. i got the assignment done, but park found out i took the tech, so that's why i'm here," jaebeom says nonchalantly, as if it's not a big deal to him that he's in detention.

"the teachers here are truly shitty. HEAR THAT PARK?! YOUR SCHOOL SUCKS MAJOR ASS!" jackson proclaims and the whole room bursts into laughter.

"well do you want to know why i'm here?" mark asks, still laughing. the others nod their heads.

"i was just majorly bored," the deep thinker says in the most uninterested voice he can and the room erupts into fits of laughter yet again. however that laughter was short lived because the joker asked a question which dampened the mood of the room instantly.

"guys, are we going to talk on monday?"


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short bad quality chapter :|

"guys, are we going to talk on monday? you know, when we're back at school, with our friends..." yugyeom questions. the room goes silent with that said and the boys look back and forth at each other, willing someone else to answer the question that they knew was going to cause controversy.

"probably not, i mean our social groups are so different from each other. how are we actually going to gel?" mark answers and then continues to elaborate.

"i mean, everyone here has a reputation to uphold whether they like it or not. hey, even i do and like nobody really notices me in school. there's the populars who must keep a pristine image, as jackson said. there's the softies like youngjae who always have to be innocent and kind in this corrupt society. there's people like jaebeom who have to keep working hard for what they want. there's people like jinyoung and bambam who have to keep up the bad boy, tough exterior just so they don't seem like wimps in front of their friends. then there's people like yugyeom who see stuck in limbo because they don't want to conform to social norms. so if you want my answer, no. we probably won't be hanging out together at school just because we 'have' to fit in with our own friendship groups and not scar our reputations," mark finishes.

"damn you're hot when you're deep in thought," jinyoung accidentally says out loud. mark chuckles.

"thanks, you're pretty hot yourself," the heartbreaker felt very flustered at this phrase and a rare sight it was to see the usually emotionless bad boy sent into a spin by someone else's words.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLIRTING MOM!" youngjae exclaims amused. jinyoung smiles, not only because of his junior's innocence but also because his stutter had seemed to have gone away.

"well i'm more than ready to ditch my reputation so that i can hang out with you guys again," jackson speaks up. the others look at him in shock, but then realise that his reputation was something he desperately didn't want or need.

"same here," jinyoung pipes in, as if he's trying to encourage the others to join their new 'clique' of sorts.

"ditto," yugyeom agrees. the three look round at the rest of the boys.

"do you promise not to ditch us? because i don't want to look like a stupid idiot wandering aimlessly around and you guys are just bluffing..." jaebeom trails off.

"do you have that little faith in us im jaebeom? because if we're gonna be a clique, you're gonna need to trust us," yugyeom raises his eyebrow at the musician and he sighs.

"ok that answers my question, thanks yugyeom," the older nods at the joker.

"can we have a snazzy squad name? i'll join if we can make one," youngjae asks excitedly. the others laugh.

"sure we can have a group name," jinyoung smiles.

the happiness from jinyoung's smile radiated to the others and the group grows excited for what the future holds until a voice breaks them all from their thoughts.

"guys, you're free to go"


	7. sept

"guys, you're free to go," a voice says. not mr park, but it turns out that jin had returned to dismiss the group from their breakfast club.

the boys stood up to pack their things and go. they all looked at one another and smiled because of the memories made in that day. then bambam remembered something.

"shit, no one did their essay," he curses and everyone groans, assuming the thai boy was correct. 

"don't worry. i've got your asses covered," mark holds up a double sided sheet of writing and the whole group sighs a collective sigh of relief whilst the deep thinker laughs to himself.

"thank the lord for mark hyung!" youngjae grins and the boys nod their heads.

"i see you all made acquaintances with each other today," everyone's heads snapped forward, forgetting jin was still in the room. everyone nods their head yet again.

"i said talk to each other this morning because when i was in freshman year i got put in a detention too. i was in the exact same situation as you guys as well. there were six other guys, neither of us knew one another, only if it was by name status, but throughout the day we all started to talk to each other and right now they're the best friends i could ever ask for. detentions usually do this sort of thing to groups of people," the prefect says and thinks back to the time that he was in detention, but that's a story for later.

the boys exit the classroom in single file and leave the school in this manner also. when jinyoung (who just so happened to be at the front of the line) had reached his car, mark who was coincidentally behind him gave the younger a quick kiss on the cheek and the heartbreaker blushed bright red.

jaebeom walked youngjae to his car and they held their foreheads together before the angel pulled away to get into his car and wave at his new friends as his mum drove off.

jackson blows kisses to the group before climbing into the drivers seat and drove himself home.

yugyeom and bambam are pretty much making out on the joker's car until jaebeom coughs in their direction whilst getting into his car and revving the engine. the two pull away and bambam walks away from the car park, holding up a peace sign to the boys remaining there. 

the druggie walks to the sports field after he waves yugyeom off and feels a certain sense of serenity that he's never felt before, especially with his life of mischief and punches his fist in the air in success, finally feeling as if he's starting anew with these new people.

none of the boys knew what the future held for them, but they knew it would be a hell of a lot better now that they had each other to lean on.


	8. the essay

from being a wallflower and not getting involved with the social hierarchy that is high-school, i have a full overview of what this school is like according to social standards.

in this high-school, especially after today's events of being in detention, i now fully see the divide in friendship groups and social hierarchy of this school. you can barely call it a school according to the way that some social groups treat each other, take for example pranksters and criminals.

these two groups seem alike in the sense that they live by their own moral code and not society's, but it got to the point where the, lets dub him a 'joker' had provoked the, lets dub him the 'druggie' to the point where in our detention today, neither could talk to each other without bickering over the slightest thing. however, like i said before that these two people are likeminded in the sense that they live by their own rules, they managed to find a common ground and patch things up with each other.

however you find that some social groups don't talk enough. take me for example, an introverted nobody who nobody talks to and nobody knows existed until today and the most notorious heartbreaker to run the halls, known by almost everyone on the school grounds. your first perception of these people is based solely on stereotyping and rumours. i know i believed the rumours at first, but after spending the day with him, i realised that the excessive stereotyping which happens every day can affect a person's character and make someone want to act a certain way.

finally, from the examples we had in our detention, groups just don't talk enough to each other. it may be the fact that they may be too introverted to have the courage to talk to someone outside of their current nest of a friend group, but take for example our angel and musician. they're both sweet boys with big hearts and share any interests with each other, but didn't have the fearlessness to communicate with one another.

with these sorts of barriers blocking the friend groups from interacting, it's no wonder that there's a social divide. however, we must not let these sorts of things get in the way of our impressions of people. the prejudices you make against people who you haven't talked to are most likely all lies about the person's true personality and the person doesn't need that kind of judgement, never mind society. individuals can be aware of this judgement and put unnecessary stress and negativity onto themselves.

the fact that this is what social constructs have made society to be, we need to change this. start mixing people from all places in the social system and they'll be forced to talk to one another. they may even find a worthwhile friend in a place they'd have never looked if they try this out.

to conclude, i believe that the social hierarchy we have in this school is completely unnecessary and needs to be eradicated immediately.


	9. epilogue

"hey bams! we're gonna be late for meeting up with them so hurry your ass up!" jackson laughs as he ushers a grumpy bambam through the hallways. 

"remind me why i'm friends with you guys again..." bambam grumbles, even though he doesn't mean it.

after that fateful detention, the boys were closer than ever. they had all defected from their old cliques and had joined together like promised to make a new group. youngjae had kindly suggested the name '7' but it got kindly got shot down. yugyeom had suggested savage7, which got shot down also, until mark came up with the name got7 which the group had gladly agreed on.

originally the group had elected bambam to be their leader as he was the one who'd made everyone start talking to each other in the first place (even though he did have to provoke most people to speak, but that's in the past now), but he turned it down immediately knowing that he definitely not the most sensible choice. in the end, jaebeom became the group's 'super leader alpha memebum pack leader' as the group had dubbed it.

mark was now out of his shell and the group found that he had his extremely funny moments at times and that he was really cute when he tried to be. more people had started to talk to him and he became more approachable, a few students even asking for his number but he had to decline them because he was happily jinyoung's.

markjin became the power couple of the school; a force to be reckoned with. jinyoung's reputation of a heartbreaker was shattered when he was first seen holding mark's hand walking into school, the biggest dorkiest grin on his face. the fact that both boys were deathly gorgeous and so in love with each other made them gain popularity.

talking about other rises in popularity, jaebeom had gotten quite town famous as his music became frequently played, even on the town's radio show. he'd been talent scouted multiple times, but when asked if he'd join their labels, he turned them down as he'd one, be leaving his friends and grandma and two, he wanted to stay for youngjae (on another note grandma im is now recovering just fine and is seeming healthier day by day).

the two were seen as the cutest couple by pretty much everyone and girls would coo at how youngjae would pout if jaebeom declined him something and the older not being able to resist the cuteness so he'd go along with his boyfriend. the two are pretty sure that there was a fanclub made for their relationship, which was held by freshmen in the library after school on tuesdays, but the two found it endearing that these people, along with everyone else in the student body was accepting of their relationship.

youngjae's stutter had now completely gone and he was now not only the sunshine of the group, but the sunshine of the whole school, spreading joy to those in a 10 meter radius of him. he'd found the senior who'd raped him and reported him to the principal (jaebeom held his hand throughout the whole conversation) and his lawyers are working on the case of getting that guy imprisoned as it turns out that he wasn't even a student of the school. the teacher who saw that incident was sacked and youngjae waved her off with pleasure, his best friends surrounding him and feeling happy as that moment was the most joyous they'd ever seen youngjae (up until he released his sunshine side onto everyone). the group were extremely proud of youngjae then, especially jinyoung as he'd watched the beagle like boy grow through trials and tests and overcome them all.

talking about growing through problems and pride of their group, jackson had started going to therapy and was now starting to feel his anxieties going away one by one, as if he was plucking them away one by one. his friends also helped with his minor stresses and it always ended in ice cream smeared across everyone's faces, dignity nowhere to be seen.

talking about dignity, yugbam had none of that. the two were constantly making out with one another, not caring that people were watching them (or getting the gist that the group was slightly uncomfortable with the couple eating each others faces off as they tried to eat their own lunches). 

yugyeom isn't a prankster like everyone assumed he was, just a goofball with a big heart and an even bigger laugh. his brother had apologised after he'd came back from the breakfast club and the two had started to build up their relationship as closer siblings.

bambam had gone 180 and had started anew. yugyeom was so proud of him when he'd decided to stop smoking weed that he'd cried for his hyung. he's stopped being a smartmouth to his teachers and has put his mouth to other good uses instead. even his style had changed as he went from wearing all black to bright, obnoxious colours. everyone was proud of the thai for changing.

they'd have never thought that this would be where they'd be, but they're all happier than ever.

maybe detention wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: AHHHHHHH I FINISHED A BOOK FOR ONCE!
> 
> i know it's really short, the chapters seem half assed, but idc i still love it. i love got7 and i love the breakfast club and i just wanted to writeeeeeeeeee
> 
> thank you for reading this crappy book! i'm kind of still in shock that anyone actually found this book and the fact that it's getting votes n crap just makes my day and butters my eggroll
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading and i hope you have a great day!
> 
> until my next book, see u later (:


End file.
